Love Song Series
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Cinco maneras diferentes de sentir... Cinco maneras diferentes de amar: Timid Love, Cool Love, Tsundere Love, Mature Love, Psychotic Love.
1. Timid Love Song

**Yeah: **¿Conoces Vocaloid? Ni importa, basta decir que de ahí nació la inspiración

Cinco canciones sobre diferentes tipos de amor o tal vez diferentes visiones sobre el amor? Not sure n_ñU esta es la primera.

**Felicidades Mi Nat! **

**(**Escribí esto para su cumple… lo tengo desde abril ejem, decidí publicar para que no piensen que desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, aun planeo continuar mis historias pero soy algo floja...**)**

"Dialogo"

_Pensamiento_

-susurro-

* * *

(**Timid Len's Love Song** – Fragmento)

Although I seem indifferent about love,  
it doesn't mean I'm not interested.  
Although I'm only at the stage of admiring,  
there is someone that's on my mind.

But... I am nervous after all.  
Being alone with someone... if we suddenly face each other...

But... I like you after all.  
If I gather up my courage... for sure... I can say it...

Re-re-re since we are on a long break!  
With me... Um... Movie... How is it?  
Re-re-re I'll be waiting for your call!  
So... Um... You know... What to do?  
Re-re-re do you like me?  
I... Really like you... What to do?  
Re-re-re would you go out?!

With me... What to do...? Sorry!

* * *

**1. Timid Love Song**

Shizuru se sentía un poco ridícula en ese momento, después de todo nunca en su vida se había sentido nerviosa, de hecho ni cuando era una pequeña se le permitió conocer el sentimiento de timidez.

Desde el principio se le enseñó a ser una persona decidida y tenaz la cual no se detendría hasta cumplir sus objetivos. En su vida no había cabida para sentirse insegura o tímida. ¡Pero demonios! Si no eran nervios lo que Fujino Shizuru sentía cuando estaba cerca de Kuga Natsuki, seguro era indigestión….

_¿A-ra a quién trato de engañar?_ Pensó la castaña dando un gran suspiro. Su taza de té olvidada en sus manos, mientras su mirada observaba por la ventana el mecer de las ramas de los arboles.

Muchas personas creían que Shizuru era indiferente al amor, viendo extraño que entre tantos admiradores de ambos sexos, nunca iniciara nada más allá de una relación cordial y de compañerismo. Pero no era que la castaña no estuviera interesada en esas cosas, todo lo contrario en realidad, era sólo que su mente no estaba en la multitud de fans que la rodeaban, sino en cierta persona especial.

-Natsuki- susurró Shizuru.

"¡Oi, Shizuru!"

"¡ARA!" - Exclamó sorprendida la chica de ojos marrones y en una muestra poco agraciada de habilidad evitó por poco tirar su bebida.

"je hace rato que te estoy hablando baka" Comentó la chica de los pensamientos de Shizuru, apenas conteniendo su sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Shizuru actuar tan descuidada.

"Kannin na es-estaba hm pensando en la reunión escolar…" Dijo sonrojada Kaichou.

_Shizuru si tus padres te vieran ahora, actuando como una chiquilla nerviosa… ¡a calmarse ya!_

"¿Natsuki, necesitas mi laptop?" Preguntó la castaña ya calmando sus nervios.

"Erm, si… digo si no la estás usando ahora" se sonrojó.

_Ara~ tan linda_

"A-adelante uhm deja pongo mi contraseña" Titubeó un memento la chica de ojos marrones, la cercanía de la morena le hizo fallar al menos dos veces al poner la clave.

"¿Te sientes bien Shizuru? Estás extraña" Comentó Natsuki ladeando su cabeza curiosa haciendo que el corazón de la castaña diera un salto.

"¡Mi Natsuki se preocupa por mí, qué emoción!" utilizó su mejor arma para ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Hmm, baka!" Gruñó la morena sonrojada, preparándose para utilizar la Pc.

Shizuru respondió con una sonrisa, se sirvió un poco mas de té. Quería ofrecerle una taza a Natsuki pero sabía que sería rechazada, la ojiverde prefería el café. Se paró junto a la ventana abierta para disfrutar de la brisa, solo el leve sonido del teclado interrumpía el silencio.

De tanto en tanto la castaña daba una mirada furtiva a su amiga y de tanto en tanto también su corazón se aceleraba.

_Natsuki se ve tan linda en su uniforme de marinerita, kawaii… Fujino, ¿cuándo pasaste de admiración a… algo más?_ Pensaba confundida la Kaicho de Fuuka. De pronto un sonido llamó su atención.

"¡Ara! Fufufufu ¿Natsuki tiene hambre?

"¡B-baka, no-no te rías! Es solo-no yo no agh ¡Se me hizo tarde y no pude almorzar!" Se defendió la morena completamente roja de vergüenza.

_¡Esta es tu oportunidad!_ Le gritó su mente a Shizuru, un plan perfecto para acercarse a su Natsuki se formó pronto en su mente, tan rápido como las mariposas en su estómago volvieron.

"Na-uhm- Natsuki, si ya terminaste… podríamos ir… yo tampoco tuve tiempo de almorzar con la reunión… conozco una mejor cafetería que la de la escuela…. Si Natsuki gusta podríamos ir, no está lejos" Balbuceó Shizuru. Natsuki olvidando su vergüenza observaba a su amiga de manera rara, no acostumbrada a tanto parloteo.

"¿En serio estás bien?-"

"Si gustas, claro" Interrumpió la castaña a su amiga.

_Shizuru, es oficial, esta chica te ha convertido en un manojo de nervios._ Natsuki la miró unos segundos como estudiándola, pero no viendo nada fuera de lo normal en el rostro sonriente de su amiga, ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

"Ah, claro vamos, ya terminé" Apagando la computadora, ambas chicas se fueron en busca de su almuerzo.

"¡Oh pero tu invitas. Shizuru!"

"je claro –mi- Natsuki" Sonreía abiertamente Fujino Shizuru, prometiéndose dominar sus nervios, después de todo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar con su Natsuki.

**Fin.**

* * *

Comentarios darlings? (si consigo al menos 5 reviews, publico enseguida los cap q tengo listos -2 más- muahaha!)


	2. Cool Love Song

**Yeah: **segunda historia, por cierto son one-shots no se supone que tengan continuidad entre sí. Ah si, son AU o Alternative Universe (universo alterno) por eso no siempre van de acuerdo con la serie.

Agradecimientos a **Yamichan**, **amy**, **Guest(s)**,** Sakura-chan**, **AmySilhoutte y**** yukie5** por aceptar el chantaje? jajaja nah pero hablando en serio, los reviews son el sustento de los escritores de fanfics my darlings, de ahí la importancia de estos.

* * *

(**Cool Len's Love Song **– fragmento)

I'm not affectionate enough,  
but that doesn't mean I hate you.  
I don't love you yet,  
because I don't yet feel any interest.

So... please be serious with me.  
Even if we are alone right now, I won't feel nervous.

Le-le-le the emotion of love?  
I don't quite understand that kind of thing yet.  
Le-le-le "Love is only a delusion,"  
someone once said that. Right? Right!

I'm best at running away, but that kind of boast doesn't really matter.  
I'll rely on others to excel. I believe in all of you!

But please continue loving me.  
With all of you, I can surely take over this world.

* * *

**2. Cool Love Song**

Con gritos y aplausos la multitud recibía a los competidores que llegaban a la línea de meta. Mai, Aoi y Chie no eran la excepción, apoyando a todo pulmón a cierta chica de ojos verdes que acababa de ganar el primer lugar.

En la pista de carreras Kuga Natsuki bajó su ritmo a un trote ligero para luego caminar y finalmente detenerse, la sonrisa de satisfacción era evidente en su rostro y en el de sus compañeros de equipo que se acercaban a felicitarla, incluso recibió elogios de sus contrincantes los cuales aceptó con sencillez. Cuántas cosas habían cambiado, pensaba Tokiha Mai mientras se dirigía con sus amigas a encontrarse con Natsuki después de finalizar las carreras.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la peli naranja que vería a Natsuki feliz y descuidadamente disfrutando de su vida estudiantil no lo hubiera creído. La chica parecía alguien frío y antisocial pero ahora… era una chica normal y Mai no podía sentirse más que feliz por su amiga. Natsuki había pasado por mucha pruebas duras, de hecho todas las ex – himes, claro, a la morena le habían tocado las peores pero aun así, nunca se dio por vencida y ahora merecía esa sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

"Mmm definitivamente hacen bonita pareja esas dos" comentó Chie, sacando de sus pensamientos a Mai.

"Kawaii esa postura relajada merece una foto Chie"

"Erm no estoy segura que Natsuki aprecie eso" Advirtió Mai observando lo que había llamado la atención a sus amigas.

Natsuki, quien parecía se acababa de dar un rápido regaderazo, sostenía una botella de agua, jugando con la tapa mientras sonreía por algo que le decía Fujino Shizuru, la cual estaba frente a ella secando el cabello de Natsuki con una toalla azul.

Mai se sonrojó por un momento, había un cierto sentimiento de intimidad en esa escena… Natsuki con un ligero sonrojo y la cabeza algo baja para permitirle a la castaña secar su cabello con ternura. El sonido de una cámara la sacó de su ensueño.

"Esta foto me hará ganar unos buenos billetes" Exclamó Chie.

"Ara Harada-san me temo que tendré que confiscar esa foto" Comentó juguetona la ex – Kaichou, separándose de Natsuki y acomodando la toalla alrededor de los hombros de aquella.

"Maa, Maa Shizuru-san estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo… que tal si te doy copias gratis de todas las fotos que tomé hoy de Kuga?"

"Mmm suena tentador"

"¡Oi, dejen de hacer negocios con mis fotos en mi cara!" Se quejó Natsuki ocasionando la risa de todas las chicas.

"Por cierto Natsuki-san, felicidades por tu victoria" Ofreció amigablemente la otra castaña llamada Aoi.

"Ah, gracias, fue una carrera difícil pues había buenos competidores"

"Mou Natsuki que pasó con la chica egocéntrica que todos queremos, ¡esa humildad no te va!" bromeo Mai

"¡Oi Tokiha!"

"¡Tal vez es la buena influencia de Fujino-san, hace milagros!"

"Ara, ¿qué puedo decir?, hago lo que puedo" Contestó para rematar Shizuru, obteniendo la risa inmediata de sus amigas

"B-baka, ¿De lado de quién estás? Hmmp" Hizo un mohín cruzando los brazos.

"¿Del lado que me haga ganar esos lindos gestos de mi Natsuki?" Dijo Shizuru tratando de sonar inocente y fallando, Natsuki solo le tiró una mirada indignada.

"¿Entonces… vamos a almorzar?" preguntó Aoi

"Shizuru no podrá ir con nosotras" Advirtió la ojiverde

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Mai

"Kannin na, tengo una junta del consejo estudiantil y el rector de la universidad"

"Será la próxima entonces Fujino-san"

"Pero sí irás al karaoke con nosotras el sábado ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada, además alguien me debe una canción~"

"Hey, nunca acepté esa apuesta Shizuru!"

"¡Ooh eso no me lo puedo perder!" Comentó alegremente Chie

"Ya haciendo planes Chie, y aun faltan 3 días"

"Ya me conoces Aoi, me gusta ir preparada" y así, un par de bromas después contra Natsuki, las amigas se separaron para ir a almorzar.

Durante el trayecto de regreso Natsuki se ofreció a acompañar a Mai a los dormitorios en vista de que las otras dos chicas iban por otro lado. Deteniéndose, las dos amigas en un parque, la peli naranja no dejaba de pensar en los cambios que observaba en su amiga.

"¿Natsuki?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Puedo… hacerte una pregunta… ¿personal?

"Ah… claro" Dijo no muy segura la morena.

"Tú y Shizuru son… ¿pareja?"

"Mai, ya te he dicho que no."

"Es que Natsuki ustedes dos se ven tan bien juntas y-"

"…Mai, el amor no va conmigo. No entiendo esas cosas"

"Tal vez en el pasado no, pero ahora… siempre están juntas, llegan juntas es como si vivieran juntas de hecho -ahora que lo pienso-" Dijo Mai pensativa sin percatarse del color rojizo que tomaron las mejillas de Natsuki.

"No lo sé, Shizuru y yo somos buenas amigas… ella siempre ha estado conmigo y -yo no sé Mai-"

"Está bien Natsuki no hay presión sabes, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré apoyándote"

"Ah, gracias Mai…"

"Para qué son las amigas ¿no?, además Natsuki, ya no tienes por qué temerle a tus sentimientos, somos jóvenes y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!"

"Je baka, nunca dije que le temiera, es solo que nunca me interesaron esas cosas" Contestó amigablemente la morena. Mai observó a su amiga por unos instantes, su semblante tranquilo y contento en gran contraste a como se veía al inicio de su amistad, siempre tensa y desconfiada. Definitivamente esta Natsuki era más cool.

Una vez acompañado a su amiga a su cuarto Natsuki se dirigió a su casa la cual compartía con Shizuru desde hacía un par de meses, hecho que no le había confesado a Mai, Natsuki se sentía algo culpable por eso.

-Tadaima- susurró Natsuki al entrar, deteniéndose unos minutos para observar a Shizuru la cual se encontraba recostada leyendo el periódico en el sofá, con la espalda reclinada donde se apoyan las manos. Traía puestos sus lentes de descanso, los cuales sólo usaba en casa.

_Le van bastante bien esos lentes._ Pensó fugazmente Natsuki.

En otras circunstancias ese pensamiento la hubiera hecho sonrojar pero últimamente ya no se desconcertaba cuando notaba las cualidades físicas de su amiga. Mai tenía mucha más razón de la que creía cuando indicaba que Kuga Natsuki había crecido.

"Shizuru"

"Ara okaerinasai ¡Natsuki!" Saludó contenta la castaña levantando la vista del periódico. "¿Qué tal la pasaste?"

"Genial, debiste quedarte" Dijo Natsuki atravesando la sala para pararse junto al sofá y dejando caer sus llaves de manera descuidada en la mesita de café ganándose automáticamente una mirada de reprimenda. Eso la hizo sonreír, sabía que Shizuru odiaba el desorden.

"Cenemos fuera hoy" Dijo de la nada la ex – dueña de duran sorprendiendo a Shizuru. Dando una mirada al reloj de la sala, la castaña contestó aprensiva.

"Ara, ¿no es algo temprano para cenar? Además acabas de llegar de almorzar Natsuki" Dijo con una ceja alzada la chica de ojos carmesíes.

"Baka, no me refería que fueras en este instante" Fingió enojo ganándose otra sonrisa de su amiga.

"Oooh de acuerdo, lo que desee mi Natsuki" Guiñó un ojo Shizuru.

"Hmmp" Gruñó la morena, tomando a Shizuru de sus pies para poder sentarse en el sofá para luego acomodarlos ahora sobre su regazo. No aguantando la tentación de hacer maldades se puso a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña en la planta de su pie.

"Jajaja Natsuki, ¡pórtate bien!" Recibió una palmada en el hombro la joven por su travesura y contestó mostrándole la lengua a Shizuru, haciéndola reírse aún más.

Esos pequeños momentos eran los que Natsuki más atesoraba, cuando ambas podían relajarse y ser ellas mismas, jugar y bromear sin preocupaciones. Eran estos momentos en los cuales se sentía más cercana a Shizuru. Eran también estos instantes y momentos que le confirmaban que todo lo que habían sufrido en el pasado no había sido en vano si esta era su recompensa.

"Shizuru…" Susurró la ojiverde y el corazón de la castaña dio un salto. Se quedaron en silencio, no necesitaban hablar, sus ojos decían todo lo que sentían; una mirada anhelante, la otra inquietada pero igual de esperanzada.

_Aun no Shizuru, pero pronto… espera sólo un poco más y podré decirte de frente que te quiero._

Suspirando Natsuki tomó el control remoto, Shizuru retomó su periódico y ambas jóvenes se sentaron a esperar ansiosas la hora de la cena.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ahí esta darling, como lo prometí! Actualización inmediata después de 5 reviews, thanks! (publiqué estas historias con permiso de Nat, solo espero que ella recuerde esto jajaja)


	3. Tsundere Love Song

**Yeah: **Una persona Tsundere es una persona con actitud fría y distante pero que esconde en el interior una personalidad dulce y amorosa… como Natsuki

Agradecimientos a:** Amy, Ian.23, Guest, akary kinomoto, nicole1980**y por supuesto como siempre a mi adorada **Nat.**

* * *

(**Tsundere Len's Love Song **– Fragmento)

If you ask me,  
love is only a fantasy.  
To put it bluntly, it's stupid.

Basically speaking,  
love is weird even when you look at it.  
It's a very stupid sickness.

"Like"? "Most beloved"?  
I'm sorry, but that's so ambiguous.

Truthfully, I know, too,  
that love is not that bad.  
I know, but still,  
it'll be bad if I let it get out of control.  
It'll be over as soon as I show my lovestruck inner self.  
It's boring if I show it now, right? So not yet!

I really hate you.  
You are always around and hard to get away from.  
"I like you"? Just shut up already.  
It troubles me when something is expected from me.

* * *

**3. Tsundere Love Song.**

Echando la mirada al pasado, la primera memoria que viene a la mente de Natsuki es de aquel gélido día de noviembre con Shizuru.

Había sido una temporada inusualmente calurosa por lo que nadie esperaba que hiciera frio. Justo el día que la temperatura bajó Shizuru no llevó abrigo.

A pesar de lo que significa su nombre, Natsuki prefería el clima helado, de hecho muchos dirían que va mejor con su personalidad. Ella no era una niña del verano, el frío era más lo suyo pero bajo insistencia de su amiga Mai y sus instintos maternales, terminó llevando su abrigo de mala gana.

Menuda sorpresa se llevaría después cuando el clima cambió tan drásticamente y como nadie esperaba algo así, muy pocos fueron los afortunados que llevaron protección ante tal contratiempo. Shizuru era una de aquellas personas poco afortunadas.

* * *

Desde el momento en que la ojiverde conoció a Fujino Shizuru, le pareció una persona extraña, no tanto por su exótica apariencia (cuantas personas tiene ese tono de ojos?) o por su eterna sonrisa, sino por la manera en que se comportaba en su presencia. Desde el momento en que fueron presentadas nunca vio en su rostro otra expresión que no fuera plácida. También sus manías solían dejarla contrariada, aun cuando la misma Natsuki no podía ser considerada una persona 'normal'.

Kuga Natsuki desde siempre nunca fue una persona muy afine al contacto físico. Incluso un simple apretón de manos le incomodaba, hecho que era bien sabido por su pequeño grupo de amigos quienes le daban su espacio y aceptaban su disgusto. Todos sabían que no podían tocar a Natsuki a menos que ella quisiera. Pero de alguna forma, esta regla nunca aplicó a Shizuru. Desde el primer día que se conocieron, la ojiverde aprendió que así como ella huía del contacto físico, la castaña lo buscaba.

Fujino Shizuru siempre fue una joven afable y cariñosa con las personas en quienes confiaba. Nunca dejaba de sorprender a la ojiverde con un abrazo inesperado o con una caricia de sus delicados dedos por su oscura cabellera. Su juego favorito consistía en sorprenderla por la espalda, tapándole los ojos con sus manos para luego preguntarle con su voz juguetona…

"¿Quién soy?"

Por su puesto que la morena nunca contestaba, tenía que mantener su imagen cool. Además no necesitaba decir su nombre, sabía que ella era la única con el suficiente valor para jugarle una broma así. Shizuru también adoraba pasar sus manos por el cabello de Natsuki revolviéndolos, siempre le decía…

"Me gusta tu cabello"

A menudo también encontraba sus brazos delicados ceñidos a uno suyo y la cabeza de la castaña descansando en su hombro.

Todo ese afecto de parte de Shizuru era incomodo al principio para la morena, luego con el tiempo lo toleraba bastante bien y al final de casi un año de conocerse…lo ansiaba. Ella era la única que podía alardear de tener el privilegio de abrazar a Natsuki y no sufrir su ira… podía tomarse libertades con su persona que incluso sus otros amigos no podían.

Por eso aquel noviembre en el colegio, cuando la vio estremecerse ante la brisa helada que llegaba hasta el tercer piso donde estaban, Kuga Natsuki no pensó ni dos veces en tomar la decisión de darle su abrigo, su larga gabardina negra que ondeaba en la brisa.

"¿No tienes frio?" preguntó Shizuru mientras se acurrucaba dentro de aquel abrigo negro.

"No, estoy acostumbrada a sentir frio" contestó Natsuki, su rostro impasible aun mirando hacia el patio de la escuela 3 pisos abajo y con sus manos firmes en el barandal.

La castaña no dijo nada pero con una mirada furtiva la ojiverde se dio cuenta que aquel comentario no le había agradado a su amiga.

El aire helado soplaba a su alrededor, sus demás compañeros incluyendo Mai se encontraban en el salón huyendo del clima y platicando plácidamente sin molestarlas. Sabían que si Natsuki quisiera conversar, ella misma iría hacia ellas por eso no la importunaban…Sólo Shizuru podía romper las reglas. Natsuki a veces se preguntaba el porqué de este hecho.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo estremecer a la joven de ojos verdes, inmediatamente un par de cálidas manos sacaron a Natsuki de sus cavilaciones, sobresaltándola.

Miró primero sus manos entrelazadas con aquellas más delicadas para luego dirigir su mirada al rostro sonriente de Shizuru, quien es un susurro le dijo algo a la morena que la hizo ruborizar.

"No tienes por qué sentir frio mi Natsuki, yo te mantendré cálida."

"¡Hey!" protestó roja Natsuki.

"¡Mou Natsuki, ikezu! Admite que también tienes frio" se quejó la castaña

"No siento frío" mintió la joven ojiverde.

"Pues yo sí, ayúdame a calentar mis manos"

"Qué problemática eres" refunfuño la morena pero aun así tomó más firmemente las manos de su amiga.

"Ookini, mi Natsuki siempre pensando en mi" declaró radiante Shizuru.

Tal vez fue el tono gentil de su amiga o tal vez fue su mirada sincera las que hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco.

_Tal vez_ pensó Natsuki _tal vez… ya no sentiré frio._

"Baka…" sonrió Natsuki.

**Fin.**

* * *

Okeeey se ve algo apresurado el final y no creo que vaya con la canción… lo séee pero fue lo único que tenía en mi libreta mágica D:


End file.
